


Twenty Questions - Bechloe Week 2019

by 22_Ti



Series: Bechloe Week 2019 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2019, F/F, Rain, Twenty questions, hike, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti
Summary: Beca and Chloe go on a hike and get stuck in a freak summer storm. They take refuge in a hunters' cabin with nothing to do.





	Twenty Questions - Bechloe Week 2019

Chloe finally convinced Beca to take a hike, not without a great deal of moaning and groaning. "I'll even carry the backpack Becs. You don't have to do anything but walk." The redhead hefted the backpack onto her back after they got out of the car and locked the doors.

"No," Beca insisted as she took the bag and placed her shoulders through the straps. "I got it." The pack wasn't too heavy. It just had water, some snacks, a small blanket, and a first aid kit. While Beca wasn't delighted about going on a hike in the forest, she'd do about anything to spend time with Chloe. They had only started dating a few weeks ago, and Chloe had Beca whipped – just like Stacie said.

As the two took off down the trail, Chloe slipped her hand into Beca's and smiled at the younger woman as they walked along. "It's so quiet," Beca whispered.

Chloe gave a quiet giggle. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because it's so quiet." Both women burst out laughing. After a bit longer, Beca spoke again. "I'll admit Chlo, this is nice. Thanks."

"For?"

"Forcing me to come."

Chloe gave a fake gasp. "I didn't _force_ you to do anything. You came along willingly."

"Yeah right," Beca replied sarcastically. "Seriously, I like being away from the Bella house for a while. Away from the noise. Just me – and you – and peace."

As the two got deeper in the woods, their conversation was random yet pleasant. When a crack of thunder rolled through, Chloe almost jumped out of her shoes and gripped Beca's hand tightly.

"Fuck," Beca exclaimed. "That's some serious thunder. I have a feeling we are about to get rained on." About that time, large droplets began to splatter on and around them. "Ugh, I don't think we have time to make it back to the car."

"Look." Chloe pointed to a clearing a few hundred yards ahead. "That looks like a hunters' cabin. Normally they are unlocked in case someone needs shelter." Both women took off running towards the cabin. Despite the rain having just started, they arrived soaking wet. Luckily the cabin was, as Chloe said, unlocked for use by anyone who needed it.

The rain had brought cloud cover, which dropped the temperature outside. When the women got inside, they both were drenched and shivering. There was dry wood stacked in the fireplace, so Beca started a fire to dry their clothes and warm up while they waited out the storm. She felt silly sitting wrapped in the blanket wearing only her underwear, but she was with Chloe, and that's what mattered. She looked at the redhead who was sitting close, arms around her knees. "Now what," she asked.

"I know we know each other Becs, but do we really? How about we play Twenty Questions?"

"Twenty Questions? Seriously? What are we – in high school?"

Chloe bumped Beca sideways with her shoulder. "Come on, don't you want to know more about me? You go first."

Beca rolled her eyes but gave in to the redhead. "Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Becs, you know my favorite color. Yellow! I shouldn't even count that one." She sighed. "Let's get serious. What do you most value in your friends?"

The brunette didn't take long before responding. "Loyalty. If someone isn't loyal, I have no place in my life for them."

"See that wasn't too hard, was it Becs? Your turn."

"Okay, what is the quality you most like in a woman? Or a man?"

"First of all – definitely a woman! And she has to have a kind heart, a softie like you."

"Not a softie," Beca murmured. "Badass."

"You are such a softie. Anyway, on what occasion do you lie?"

Beca pulled back and shot a sour look to her girlfriend. "I don't lie. There's no reason in it."

"Good to know." Chloe snuggled into Beca a bit more.

"Okay Chlo, what's your greatest extravagance?" Beca grinned because she already knew the answer to this one.

"Shoes! I purchase too many shoes. Clothes to a certain extent but definitely shoes. What trait do you deplore in yourself?"

Beca ran her hands over her face. "Being grumpy." Chloe burst out laughing.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You think I like being grumpy all the time? I think it's hard-wired into me."

"Not with me."

Beca blushed. "Alright, back to the questions. What's your greatest regret?"

Chloe had to consider her answer a bit for that one. "I wouldn't say I have any regrets. Life is about learning; everything happens for a reason. Let's flip that one. When and where were you happiest?"

Beca grinned. "Easy. I would say I am happy now. Give or take a few things. I'm doing everything I love and surrounded by the most important people. You, the Bellas, and my dad. So, I'll have to say here and now." She put her arm around Chloe and squeezed.

The fire had heated the cabin, so the women abandoned the blanket. Their clothes were almost dry, but the rain was still coming down. "Looks like we'll be stuck in here a while," Chloe said. She dug in the backpack and handed Beca a bottle of water and a granola bar. "Whose turn to ask?"

"Mine. And I believe we are on number eight. Let's see who is your favorite fictional hero?"

Chloe giggled. "Easy Harry Potter. Ummm If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?"

"I wouldn't. I am me," Beca scoffed. "If people can't accept that then… goodbye. And before you ask, I wouldn't even change my height. Helps shock people when I display my badassness." She grinned at her girlfriend.

"Badassness?" Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Is that even a word?"

"Yup," Beca smirked. "What's your greatest fear?"

Chloe's trademark smile faded a bit, enough for Beca to feel bad for asking the question. "Dying alone." The redhead stared out the window at the forest. "I mean, I don't mind being alone, but when it comes to the final days, I want someone in my life, to hold my hand when I slip into my forever."

Beca leaned over and pressed her lips against Chloe's to try to bring a smile back to her girlfriend's face. Seeing Chloe sad was painful. "Damn Chloe, that's some serious shit."

"Well, it's my greatest fear Becs. What do you expect?"

The women continued their game through the next eight questions. With the game nearing its end, somehow they had gotten off on who was supposed to ask when and Beca had the last question. She was peering out the window to check the weather to see if it was clear enough for them to continue their hike. She asked the last question with her back to her girlfriend. "Ummm what's your current state of mind?" She heard a rustle before Chloe answered.

"Mischievous."

Beca turned to see the redhead was utterly naked, laying on their blanket which she had spread out on the floor. Her mouth immediately went dry as she shuffled over to the door to make sure it was locked, not taking her eyes off her naked girlfriend.

About that time, another downpour started on the roof of the cabin. The brunette walked over to Chloe and stood over her. "Good thing you aren't wearing any clothes. We'd end up taking them off again anyway."


End file.
